


The Dangers of Familiarity

by airas_story



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Obi-Wan is presumed dead by everyone who cares about him, bodyguard!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airas_story/pseuds/airas_story
Summary: Obi-Wan was only supposed to be 'dead' for a short time, just long enough to discover Dooku's plot and counter it.He wasn't supposed to stay 'dead'.Palpatine, however, finds an isolated Obi-Wan far too tempting to let slip away.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	The Dangers of Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).



“It never ceases to amaze me, the sacrifices you and your fellow Jedi are willing to make,” Sheev noted, letting his gaze drift over the altered features of General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

General Kenobi tilted his head in acknowledgement, face showing nothing, though Sheev expected that was far more likely due to the Jedi’s own sabaac face than the nano-bites that had rearranged his features. “We do what we can for the Republic, your Excellency.”

The words, while perfectly polite, were curt. Kenobi’s attention on the entrance and exits for further threats while they waited for the rest of the Jedi could deal with the situation outside and come to retrieve him.

Sheev used the time to observe Kenobi.

He’d faked his own death, took the face of his supposed murderer, walked right into the viper’s den that was Dooku’s test.All in the name of protecting him, his _beloved Chancellor_.

It really would never get old, watching the Jedi tear themselves apart, trying to save a Republic that had already fallen in everything but name.

Sheev had been… surprised, when he’d heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s death at the hand of a sniper. It seemed an almost mundane death for a General and Jedi of Kenobi’s caliber. He had been more concerned, however, at the sense of disappointment that he’d felt at the news.

Kenobi was a pest. The focus of obsession for nearly all of his minions, a stabilizing influence on Skywalker, an irritatingly competent war strategist.

Palpatine had been trying to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi for years. He had expected that when Kenobi finally died he’d have held a celebration, yet, he’d thought Obi-Wan Kenobi dead and had for some reason felt none of the satisfaction he’d thought he’d feel.

It hadn’t stopped him from taking advantage of it, of course. Prompting Anakin to go after Kenobi’s killer and get ‘justice’ for his death. Which, now that Sheev knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been posing as his own killer had an added layer of the sort of irony that Sheev always enjoyed.

Anakin had admitted, after, that Hardeen had literally wiped the floor with him.

That his future apprentice had been unable to appropriately take out an average bounty hunter, even when fueled with rage and despair, had been disappointing. Admittedly, It was still disappointing that Skywalker was incapable of taking out Kenobi, but far more forgivable.

Sheev cleared his throat to catch Kenobi’s attention again. “I admit, I am amazed that Anakin was capable of such impeccable acting. While he’s capable in many attributes, I had not thought him capable of such subterfuge.”

There, the slightest pang of grief in the Force, something the Jedi would have no reason to think Sheev would ever notice. “Acting is not one of Anakin’s skills, no. Which is why he was not informed. In order to keep my cover intact, particularly since I would be going undercover with Count Dooku himself, Anakin was not made aware of the truth; no one beyond the Council is aware that I’m still alive.”

 _Perfect_. He didn’t let any of his delight show in his face, keeping his presence in the Force even and serene. “I see.” An idea was starting to form. Something that would solve all of his problems at once.

General Kenobi only gave a curt nod in response, turning a little so that he was only peripherally facing Sheev.

If Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead then he couldn’t be a stabilizing force for Anakin. If he was dead then Sheev wouldn’t have to hear Dooku mourning the fact that he wasn’t on their side. If he was dead, there would be no more reports from Grievous about Kenobi ruining everything. If Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead he couldn’t be winning battles that Sheev had specifically set up for the Republic to lose.

And if he weren’t _really_ dead, and just hidden away… then Sheev could figure what it was about Kenobi that had caused Sheev so many problems.

Kenobi stiffened, eyes narrowing slightly before he relaxed. “Master Windu will be joining us soon, and he’ll escort you back to your own security forces.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later Windu was slipping into the small building that Kenobi had used to hide them in while the real bounty hunters had been rounded up.

Kenobi moved forward. “Everything clear out there?”

Windu nodded, a hand coming to Kenobi’s shoulder in greeting. “We rounded up the rest of the hunters, though Dooku has, once again, escaped. The Chancellor is safe?”

“He’s safe and alive.” Some of the tension in Kenobi’s shoulders seemed to relax. “We’re done then?” A hand came up to rub at his face. “Mission complete?”

“Yes.” Windu managed a smile, soft and warm. “It’ll be good to have you back. Skywalker and Tano will be pleased to see you alive and safe.”

The look on Kenobi’s face meant he doubted that, which was fair and showed a surprising amount of understanding. Sheev knew Anakin very well, knew Anakin would feel nothing other than betrayal at this whole thing, even if that betrayal would be misplaced.

It was… tempting, to see that play out. Still, Sheev thought he had a far better plan than that.

Sheev cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both Jedi to himself. “I’d rather we not reveal General Kenobi’s continued survival, at least not yet.”

Windu’s brows furrowed while Kenobi’s face went completely blank. “Dooku’s plot has been foiled, there’s no need to keep Kenobi as Hardeen.”

Sheev nodded. “Oh, I agree. Hardeen has quite outlived his usefulness as a cover.” And Sheev wasn’t sure he liked the way the nanobots had rearranged Kenobi’s face to make him fit, Obi-Wan’s normal face was far more to his personal tastes. “But this is hardly the first of Dooku’s plots to see me killed, and it won’t be the last, either.” He kept his eyes on Kenobi who was watching him warily. “But everyone already believes Kenobi to be dead, which means he would be _quite_ the perfect Jedi to go undercover on my personal security team.” Sheev gave the Jedi his best smile, warm and sincere and hopeful. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to _order_ such a thing. But I feel it should at least be taken into consideration.”

The way Windu’s jaw clenched, ever so slightly, meant he understood Sheev’s meaning loud and clear.

Sheev hid his smile, he did so very much enjoy winning.

~~

He stood out on the street, staring up at the Temple that had been his home for as long as he could remember.

Never before had the halls been barred from him, but now they were.

Obi-Wan was dead, at least so far as the rest of the Jedi—the rest of the galaxy—was concerned. There was no going home, not for him, not yet.

Someday, he reminded himself. Someday the war would be over and Obi-Wan could make things right.

~~

Anakin was deeply upset, still in mourning over the death of his Master, fuming at the way that Hardeen had not only beat Anakin handily, but that Anakin had not been allowed to get his revenge. That Hardeen, so far as Anakin was concerned, had evaded justice and escaped.

Sheev promised him he would do whatever he could to give Anakin the opportunity to chase down the killer of his Master.

It would very conveniently keep Anakin far from Coruscant, away from the Master he was so ready to avenge.

Obi-Wan was under strict orders not to reveal himself to Anakin, but Sheev felt it was far better to not give either Anakin or Obi-Wan the chance to make a mess of things.

~~

Obi-Wan stood stiff at attention at his post against the wall as Palpatine finished up yet another meeting with dissatisfied Senators. He kept his eyes closed, keeping an eye on everything that was happening through the Force more than through his other senses.

There was no immediate danger, just the low grade feeling of unease that had become his constant companion during this job.

The meeting ended as Obi-Wan had learned they almost always did—with no progress made, while everyone patted themselves on the back for a job well done—and the Senators paraded out, ignoring him completely the way they did the clones, since that was exactly what most of them assumed he was, hidden in his borrowed armor as he was.

Palpatine sighed as the door shut behind the Senators, rubbing at his forehead. “One of these days…” he trailed off, sending Obi-Wan a knowing look, as though he’d guessed just what Obi-Wan had been thinking about the uselessness of the Senators. “We might actually get something done in one of these meetings.”

Obi-Wan held back a snort of disbelief. “I’ll believe that when I see it, sir.”

Palpatine made a face at that. “None of that sir nonsense, Obi-Wan, not when we’re alone.” As always, Obi-Wan filed the instruction away as something to ignore. Palpatine waved to one of the chairs. “I don’t have another meeting for another half hour, why don’t you take a seat? Drink a bit of tea with me.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, grateful for the helmet he always wore when around anyone that wasn’t Palpatine himself or Commander Fox—the only two individuals who were not the Jedi Council who were aware that he was alive. “I’m fine, sir. I wouldn’t want to distract you.”

Palpatine didn’t say anything, just raising an eyebrow and looking at the seat expectantly.

Obi-Wan sighed, quiet enough it wouldn’t be picked up by the helmet’s microphones, and took the seat. Palpatine, he sometimes thought, took a great deal of pleasure in giving Obi-Wan orders and getting Obi-Wan to concede the battle of wills and obey.

Palpatine smiled at him, eyes sparkling as he sent an order for the droids to bring in the tea. “You wouldn’t deny me the opportunity to be distracted from the senselessness of the Senate, would you?”

“Of course not, Chancellor.”

The tea sessions had become a regular occurrence over the past month, since Obi-Wan had received his ‘assignment’ to become the Chancellor’s personal, undercover bodyguard. At the very least, the Chancellor always had an excellent variety of tea, and Obi-Wan was used to the sort of diplomacy that meant it was easy enough to fall into casual conversation about Senate gossip and other trivialities.

The war, for all that it loomed over everything, was an unspoken taboo topic during these conversations.

The Chancellor’s datapad beeped in warning, signaling the end of tea. Obi-Wan replaced his helmet, setting his tea cup on the serving platter the droid was waiting to take away, and then moved to his regular position to the side of the room.

Palpatine sighed, rubbing at his forehead for a moment, exhaustion seeping through the careful guard he always kept—it was almost enough for Obi-Wan to feel sorry, for the heavy weight and expectation he must carry—but then Palpatine was straightening and preparing for the next round of Senators.

~~

Sheev busied himself with his data pad, putting forth an excellent facade of reading it while his attention was actually solely on his ‘bodyguard’. Obi-Wan was standing at attention against the wall, the Force swirling around him and in eddies around the room in a constant weave as he kept his senses open for danger.

It was undoubtedly exhausting, to be so constantly on edge, but nonetheless, Obi-Wan did it well, even if Sheev suspected that there was some part of Obi-Wan that would very much not mind if Sheev was killed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t like him.

Of course, Obi-Wan hadn’t ever said as such, and acted in such a way that if Sheev hadn’t been able to feel his dislike in the Force, then Sheev would have been hard pressed to realize it was true.

His current dislike was actually something of an improvement from the sheer detestation that Obi-Wan had initially viewed him with.

It was progress, though not quite as fast as Sheev would like, but progress nonetheless.

At first Sheev had only been planning on having Obi-Wan escort him solely at the Senate, but he’d slowly started increasing just where and when Obi-Wan was to act as his guard. An assassination attempt, he’d reasoned, could happen anywhere not just while he was on duty.

But then he’d found himself… intrigued. It was very easy to understand just why so many of his underlings had found themselves caught in Obi-Wan’s orbit. He was clever, witty, charismatic, charming, with just a hint of darkness that he valiantly did not give in to, no matter how often the temptation presented itself.

It didn’t hurt that Obi-Wan was also quite the attractive man. Of course, Sheev wasn’t inclined to valuing a person based off their looks, but Obi-Wan was already a fascination, so his physical appeal was merely a bonus.

This was why Sheev had ensured that Obi-Wan’s assignment to guard him while at the Senate had increased substantially, to the point that Obi-Wan almost never had a single moment of time away from Sheev.

And with nearly the entirety of the galaxy still under the impression that Obi-Wan was dead, it meant that Sheev was Obi-Wan’s only _real_ source of companionship, it was inevitable that Obi-Wan eventually soften towards Sheev.

Absence might make the heart grow fonder, but time bred familiarity, and familiarity allowed for far deeper connections.

It also meant that Obi-Wan was surrounded constantly by Sheev’s own presence, the darkness that the Jedi were unable to sense, still trickling out like a poison. Eventually Obi-Wan would either succumb or he’d be immunized, and both of those outcomes could be molded to suit Sheev’s plans.

Sheev had no intention of sharing his power, but someday he planned on discovering immortality, and there was no reason he had to live forever, alone. Not when he’d found someone who might keep Sheev amused for quite some time.

~~

Obi-Wan rubbed at his chin, grimacing at how young he looked. He was staying clean shaven under his current cover. For one, it was a little more comfortable under the helmet, and beyond that, it meant that anyone who did catch sight of his face would, _hopefully_ , not immediately think of Obi-Wan Kenobi, dead Jedi General.

“Obi-Wan, I was thinking that perhaps we could—” Palpatine cut off what he’d been staying, stopping at the entrance to the fresher and giving Obi-Wan what could only be an appreciative look

Obi-Wan turned a little to face the Chancellor, grateful that he’d already thrown on a tunic, it was far more dressed down than he normally was, but it was better than nothing.

Though to be fair, it would certainly not have been the first time that the Chancellor had accidentally gotten a view of more of Obi-Wan’s body than he was particularly eager for the Chancellor to see.

It wasn’t that he was body shy, but there was something somewhat unnerving about the Chancellor of the Republic seeing him dressed down.

He was not particularly fond of the fact that after the last assassination attempt against the Chancellor, Palpatine had insisted that he have a guard in even his private apartments. Well, it wasn’t the guard so much that bothered him, but the fact that the Chancellor had insisted that Obi-Wan be that guard.

He tried to remind himself that Fox had seemed grateful Obi-Wan had been able to step into the gap. It was a little less work for his the Coruscant Guard who already had their hands full with an entire building worth of Senators.

“You were thinking?” Obi-Wan prompted the Chancellor when it seemed he wasn’t going to continue his sentence.

The Chancellor shook his head, eyes snapping back to Obi-Wan’s face from where they’d been tracking some of the water that had been trailing down his neck from when he’d cleaned his face.

Obi-Wan tried very, very hard not to let the Chancellor’s attraction to him effect him. He wasn’t interested in the Chancellor for one, and even if he was the Chancellor was hardly a viable choice for a single night of release.

“I was thinking that I’d like to go to the opera tonight.” He gave Obi-Wan a very slow, very deliberate once over. “I’ll have someone procure you some appropriate clothing for the activity.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. “I already have armor.”

Palpatine looked supremely unimpressed. “I refuse to go to the opera under obvious guard, it’s quite normal for bodyguards to go undercover as regular guests for this sort of thing.”

“I’m supposed to be dead,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Trust me. No one will recognize you once my tailor is done with you. And it’s neither a request nor a suggestion, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Yes, sir.”

~~

He stared at himself in the mirror, slightly horrified.

With the subtle makeup, the outfit, and the way one of Palpatine’s servants had styled his hair, Palpatine was right.

Obi-Wan couldn’t even recognize himself.

~~

The opera, Sheev decided, had been a mixed success.

It had been the first time Sheev had forced Obi-Wan into a position that edged between the line of bodyguard and Sheev’s companion, and Obi-Wan had been clearly uncomfortable with it, particularly when Sheev had done his best to carefully blur the lines himself.

On the other hand, Obi-Wan had also quite clearly enjoyed the opera.

While he didn’t for a moment lower his guard, ever on alert for danger, he had also seemed utterly entertained.

Sheev made a note to add another opera to his list of activities.

But next, he decided, he’d get hit with the overwhelming desire to use his few free days to visit a museum. It was a far easier opportunity to engage in conversation, and from what Anakin had always said about Obi-Wan, the museum would be something Obi-Wan would deeply enjoy.

~~

Obi-Wan was already moving to his designated chair by the time Palpatine waved him towards it.

“What do you say to a quick game of chess, while we enjoy our tea?” Palpatine suggested.

“If you’d like, sir.”

Palpatine gave him a sharp look. “I’ve told you, call me Sheev, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and allowed a note of teasing to enter his voice. “As you say, sir.”

~~

Sheev won the first day.

And the second.

The third day, Obi-Wan nearly wiped the board with him, having analyzed Sheev’s style of play.

Sheev hadn’t thought he could get _more_ intrigued with his future consort, but he was.

~~

Obi-Wan had been undercover before, even for extended periods of time. But he was a diplomat, not a shadow.

He did his job, kept the Chancellor safe—there were an almost alarming number of attempts on the man’s life, and Obi-Wan reluctantly acknowledged that perhaps Palpatine demanding a personal Jedi bodyguard had not been completely unreasonable—but he could admit to himself that the role was wearing on him.

He was lonely, tired, isolated. He saw a few of the Jedi Council, every now and then, but he rarely got to speak to them, only managing a brief mingling of their Force presences before they were swept away to continue with the war while he stayed behind, an almost useless ornament on Palpatine’s walls.

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Palpatine did his best to help, though Obi-Wan wouldn’t have asked for it. He got Obi-Wan more involved with war strategy, making Obi-Wan an unofficial advisor. He varied his out-of-senate activities to cater more to Obi-Wan’s own desires, a glimpse of enjoyment. Obi-Wan had initially assumed that it was merely the Chancellor entertaining himself, but after he’d taken Obi-Wan to his second Alderaanian Opera, the style had always been Obi-Wan’s favorite, Obi-Wan had realized that perhaps the opera choice had been for Obi-Wan, not the Chancellor himself.

As the months went by, Obi-Wan found the professional walls he’d carefully built slowly being pulled down. Day in and day out, Palpatine was the only constant source of companionship Obi-Wan had, and he was not—as much as it pained him to admit—the worst source of companionship.

He had a dry sense of humor, a sharp wit, a level of cunning that Obi-Wan could admit he appreciated, and a passion and competence that Obi-Wan respected, even admired, for all that that passion and competence was focused on politics.

It wasn’t perfect. Obi-Wan would still rather be back with the Jedi, would rather be on the warfront where he could be protecting the 212th, where he could be helping his fellow Jedi, but it helped.

And then the Chancellor helped with that as well, providing Obi-Wan with more detailed reports on the 212th’s missions—ones Obi-Wan really wasn’t supposed to be seeing, given the nature of the reports—manipulating assignments so that the 212th were finally allowed the leave that they’d never managed before.

That particular gift, and it was clearly a gift, was what pushed Obi-Wan to start calling the Chancellor by his name the way he constantly requested.

That was not the act of a Chancellor for his bodyguard, but a friend for a friend.

~~

Obi-Wan was wearing down, the dislike he’d felt for Sheev shifting to something neutral, shifting to something approaching friendly.

Sheev smiled fondly at the man, inviting him to share a quick drink before they both retired. As expected, Obi-Wan rejected the drink—unwilling to let his senses be compromised—but joined Sheev regardless.

Slowly but surely they were making progress, soon, the isolation that only Sheev gave him relief for would lead to Obi-Wan truly slipping. Not towards darkness, Sheev had resigned himself to the fact that that would take a _far_ longer seduction, but towards Sheev.

He sipped at his own drink, allowing his hands to wander, to Obi-Wan’s shoulder in afriendly grip, to slide down his back in something far more friendly. Obi-Wan didn’t push him away, only barely stiffened in discomfort.

Yes, Sheev thought. It would happen soon.

~~

He wasn’t sure how it happened. Why. Sheev had brought him as his plus one to a Senate function, ostensibly still as his bodyguard, but the heavy presence of soldiers meant that Obi-Wan had had very little to do, and the situation had felt far more like a date.

The 212th was there, aiding the Coruscant Guard on security, and for the first time since he’d faked his death as Hardeen, he was able to see his men, ensure with his own eyes their safety.

It was a kindness, a gift, that Obi-Wan hadn’t expected, but he couldn’t deny how grateful he was for it.

When the evening was over and they’d returned to Sheev’s quarters, he wasn’t sure, entirely, whether Sheev kissed him or if Obi-Wan had kissed Sheev, just that he’d ended with his back against a wall, and Sheev’s hands under his clothes.

Passion and competence, Obi-Wan realized, were not attributes Sheev kept solely for politics.

Still, waking up in Sheev’s bed the next morning was clearly a mistake, an overstepping of boundaries on both of their parts.

It wouldn’t happen again, Obi-Wan would make sure of it.

~~

Sheev kept his eyes closed, feigning a light sleep. He could feel Obi-Wan chastising himself, promising himself that it wouldn’t happen again.

Sheev would give him a few days to let him think that, but he suspected that his next _gift_ or two would have Obi-Wan right back in his bed, and by then it would be far too late.

Obi-Wan wasn’t in love with him, not yet, but at this point it was inevitable. Obi-Wan was still holding on for the day when his life would be more than just Sheev.

Sheev had no plans on ever letting that happen.

As far as he was concerned, all Obi-Wan would _ever_ have was Sheev and those people and things that Sheev gave him.


End file.
